


米露《路口情人》R18

by Lian_ju



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 07:25:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14420481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lian_ju/pseuds/Lian_ju
Summary: 他们在路口相遇，路口别离。





	米露《路口情人》R18

**Author's Note:**

> 1.露性经验丰富，而这是他们两人第一次和彼此做爱
> 
> 2.有些地点是真实的，有些则被我改过一些资讯
> 
> 3.身体上的米露（露和他人的关系则是有左有右，甚至有与女性的关系），精神上的互攻，雷自避

当他说出想去俄罗斯旅游的时候，所有朋友都用「你疯了」的表情看着他，不过庆幸的是没有人苦口婆心来劝阻这位刚刚经历失恋的美国人－－要是真有人劝阻，阿尔弗雷德不知从何处得来的自信可能就会面临崩塌。俄罗斯，谁知道在那个遥远的北方国度会发生什么事情呢？总之他趁着夜色深沉，而兴致还未如头顶月亮下沉至地平面时登上前往俄罗斯的班机，独身一人，轻松自在。

　阿尔弗雷德逛遍知名观光景点，只要是叫得出名的城市他都兴高采烈地留下足迹（尽管对美国人来说顶多也只有几个城市存在他对国外人文一向不敏感的脑袋里），他拍了照，交了新朋友，当那些不甚热情的俄国人开始邀他喝酒，阿尔弗雷德总会被问到来这里旅游的目的。「我也不知道，我前任把我甩了之后我就一直很想俄罗斯。」他脸上露出幽默的笑容说：「或许在这里我能找到下一个女孩？」

　来到莫斯科是旅程的第九站，从前只能在图片或网上看到的苏联式建筑以及充满东正教风情的大教堂一点一点占据阿尔弗雷德相机里仅存不多的保存空间，刚踏入十一月没多久，莫斯科便迎来了今年第一场小雪，满地银白的雪积取代之前被踩脏的人行街道，阿尔弗雷德一边抱怨没事先准备雪靴一边到鞋店买了双靴子，鞋店老板比其他行业的人沉默许多，却也被美国人神情夸张的抱怨逗笑了。大概挑好尺寸后，美国人低声抱怨一句：「下雪了，大概能玩的地方也没几个......」

　「这种天气，」老板替他结完帐后说：「很适合去桑拿一下，附近的斯特朗金斯基大道是个好选择。」

　「真的？」美国人期待地转头看向对方。

　初冬的街道上，人来人往的步伐比前几日快上一些，阿尔弗雷德也以稍快的速度穿梭于人潮中，最后依循手机上的路线图找到著名的斯特朗金斯基大道，他用软绒的手套相互搓揉呵气，然后伫立于一家桑拿俱乐部门口前面：『海王星桑拿』，美国人歪头好奇用google翻译出这家店名，然后推门进去；没多久被柜台说出的金额击中心脏，尴尬又脸红地逃出那家店，与其他正好要进门消费的客人擦肩而过。

　是他几个晚上的住宿费，当然这点钱说不上多昂贵，但本来就快要回国的阿尔弗雷德身上已经没有太多钱了。他衡量一下现在的状况，决定再去找找有没有其他同样性质的店看看，在冷风中这位美国人脸上的热度缓缓被吹凉平缓。他走不到几步，便在一条小巷前面看到一片异常鲜艳的小招牌悬在路灯上，显然是谁擅自将招牌悬上去的，与周遭典雅单调的街景格格不入。有层小雪堆积在鲜红的招牌之上。

　阿尔弗雷德翻译了那块招牌：『巷子按摩店』，他没有经过太长思考便踏进小巷里，小巷宽至少三公尺，通行的人不只他一个，并且女性居多，她们用围巾和大衣裹住自己，在阿尔弗雷德经过的时候飘散柔和的香水味。巷子大多由莫斯科房屋的墙壁构成，仅仅在巷子尾端－－一个明显屋子走向不同的地方透出刚才街道上熟悉的橘黄灯光，有玻璃门缓缓滑开，又一个女人从阿尔弗雷德身边经过。

　阿尔弗雷德走进店里，柜台的男性用奇怪的眼神将他上下打量一遍，他问：「请问有指定的按摩师吗？」

　「没有，我是第一次.....」阿尔弗雷德说，并且看了眼柜台上的价目表。「你们这里分的『半』和『全』是按摩服务不同的意思吗？」

　「是的，如果是全套按摩，服务时间会跟着调整增加，」柜台拿起电话说：「客人没有指定按摩师的话，我们店里会随机选择一位来服务。」

　最后阿尔弗雷德选择半套，他被一位服务员引领到三楼，并且在走道尽头的最后一扇门前结束好奇的东张西望。从外面观察：这栋屋子有四层楼，从里面观察：屋子内部长宽可以比做半个大学操场，在莫斯科中心已经是很不错的坪数了。虽然对这种店开在小巷里感到不解，阿尔弗雷德脸上仍旧满是新奇的兴奋，服务员推开门后，他感觉到一股暖气从房间里渗入走道，扑面而来。

　「0.5？」

　服务员对房里白色衣裤的男人点头回应，然后默默离开阿尔弗雷德和那个男人。男人从小沙发上站起来，伸了一个懒腰，稍短的衣服下摆因为这个动作而露出坚实下腹，他引导阿尔弗雷德到一个铺垫白软毛巾的长椅上，桌子另一端的红色枕头有一个人脸大小的缺洞。

　「呃......我需要脱衣服吗？」阿尔弗雷德问。

　淡金软发的俄罗斯男人转过来，看见对方脸上困惑的生涩，他说：「正常来说，来我们这里的客人不只需要脱衣服，还得先洗个澡。但刚才柜台已经告诉我你是来按摩的，只要脱衣服就可以了。」

　室温颇高，阿尔弗雷德脱掉自己层层包裹的大衣时甚至出了些汗水，最后他接过男人递过来的毛巾，把下身裹好走向长椅，他困惑地问：「其他客人需要洗澡？什么意思，我刚才也留了点汗的。」并且在长椅上仰躺好，金黄的头发被姿势弄乱，眼镜歪了一些，天蓝色眼睛好奇地注视男人接下来的举动。

　男人替他摘了眼镜，他说：「你的确是第一次来到这种地方，不是吗？」手指若有似无替他拨弄头发，将微乱的发丝顺到耳后。不用几秒钟，他便看到美国人的耳垂迅速变得通红，眼睛发愣地倒映自己微笑的脸，男人说：「我需要你趴着，才好替你的背部上精油。」立刻收到对方的反应，阿尔弗雷德用逃避什么的速度转过身趴在长椅上，肩颈以上泛起可疑的红色。

　这太夸张了－－美国人简直想放声大叫，这是一间黑店，色情按摩店！他开始听到对方在身后挤精油到手掌上磨擦的滋滋水声，这个声音简直像在阿尔弗雷德的耳朵里来回舔舐耳膜。这不能怪他大惊小怪，他从没见过有服务员和按摩师都是男人的色情按摩店，在他的印象（＝收藏的色情片）中，那些按摩店的人大多是身材火辣的女性。

　「我，呃....」

　「我叫伊万，你来自美国吗？我发现你的尾音总是上扬。」伊万将精油涂一些在阿尔弗雷德背上，宽厚的手掌开始均匀抹开那些微凉的液体，大概是因为刚才摩擦了手掌，俄罗斯男人的掌心异常温暖。

　阿尔弗雷德的脸刚好卡在枕头刻意弄出的洞里，他觉得脸颊两边的肉好像被挤成一团。「我叫阿尔弗雷德.....对，来自美国。」他有气无力地低声说：「我的俄语在班上已经是最标准的了。」

　「学生也会想来按摩吗？」

　伊万含笑地说，从腰部内侧开始，他的手掌施力在阿尔弗雷德浸满精油的皮肤上，连贯顺畅地一路向上推揉到肩膀，接着稍作停留，继续往下按摩至背部外侧，这个步骤重复了几次，阿尔弗雷德感受到自己身体正不由自主地放松、发热，像一团逐渐膨胀融化的热棉花糖，在这张长椅之上变得毫无抗拒能力。

　「如果是指我这种年纪的人，可能不多吧，」阿尔弗雷德舒服地叹息，他不经大脑过多思考地嘟囔：「......去酒吧找个人不是更方便省钱吗.....」

　大学生到色情按摩店找乐子的画面无法呈现在阿尔弗雷德青春朝气的脑海里，他总觉得按摩以及推拿来自遥远的东方，或许他会尝试，用「一生就试试一次」的心态去按摩店享受一下，但还是稍嫌老气一些，所以这种尝试应该会发生在他踏入社会成为肩腰僵硬的上班族那段年龄，而现在，19岁的阿尔弗雷德主要活跃于各类大学派对以及社交圈子，乐子随处可得的情况下，他根本不必特意花钱去购买一次高潮。

　伊万在他身后没有说话，过了很久，阿尔弗雷德的腰背已经被按揉得微麻，整个人陷入一种轻飘飘状态时，俄罗斯人语气轻松地说：「别看我们这样，其实我们按摩店也很认真招待所有客人的，大家有点穷，所以无论什么奇怪要求都愿意满足，比起酒吧的年轻人，我们熟练又配合啊。」

　「女孩能给你们什么变态要求？」阿尔弗雷德在伊万看不见的地方翻白眼说：「在这里工作的男人有源源不绝的女人主动付钱上门耶。」

　后背已经按摩得差不多了，伊万让阿尔弗雷德翻身，现在要开始按摩腹部以及大腿，当那双带点厚茧的热烫掌心抚上阿尔弗雷德的腹部时，他感受到有股电流从对方的指尖迅速在皮肤表面流窜开来，他刚想提出腹部算了吧的要求，抬头却撞见伊万呆板如机械工作的眼神，他吞下字句，突兀地想起在动物园曾经兴致昂然地欣赏的那些动物，当时他怎么叫唤牠们来着？嘿，那只狮子，嘿，转个圈，狮子。

　「伊万，」阿尔弗雷德说：「你们的客人，有男的吗？」

　「有啊，你不就是男的吗？」

　「那.....你们会和他们那个？」

　「做爱？或许吧，我不知道。」

　你怎么会不知道，阿尔弗雷德侧头瞪视对方，但伊万好像完全投入于按揉眼前客人的腹部，用沾满精油的手顺着逆时钟方向滑动轻抚阿尔弗雷德的腹部肌肉，过于无趣的动作和充满异国风情的长相让阿尔弗雷德转开视线，不依不饶又带点满足好奇心的窥探心态问：「那你们会乖乖在男人身下吗？还是像对待女性顾客一样对待那些男的？」

　腹部按摩完了之后，伊万又让阿尔弗雷德转身，那双手改为由下而上揉捏阿尔弗雷德的腿部背侧，手法专业又迅速，他的指甲像一弯温润的白月牙，偶尔擦过美国人大腿内侧敏感的皮肤，好似要探入某些不可言喻的地方却在下一秒若无其事退出，精油的味道和黏稠度好像一起融化进空气里了，阿尔弗雷德压抑自己的心里活动还得不时憋住气息－－他感觉空气里隐隐约约也掺和了眼前男人身上的体味，带点少许劳动阶层的汗味，和他一进门就迎面而来的气味有点关联性；然后想起，开门时的那股味道或许就是伊万在替上一个女人服务后就留下的性爱气味.....

　「你说话一直这么伤人吗，阿尔弗雷德，」伊万在他身后用沙哑的软音说：「问这些问题，有什么意义.....？」

　「......抱歉，我只是觉得你很有趣，让你觉得尴尬的话....」

　阿尔弗雷德屏息，他感觉对方略带薄茧的手指蹭过他两腿间相当贴近股缝的位置，伊万的手不知不觉间已经伸进柔软纯净的白毛巾之下，在阿尔弗雷德的臀下几公分处徘徊着用指腹按压，像弹钢琴一样慢慢挑逗美国人敏感的皮肤以及神经。他整个人僵住身体了，背部曲线绷紧，而在他身后的伊万毫无察觉似地缓缓将活动范围更加上移，温热的掌心覆盖上阿尔弗雷德的臀部，在毛巾之下可以看出美国人臀上隆起一些幅度，然后隆起的部分慢慢开始变形，五指微抓地不轻不重揉弄被阿尔弗雷德绷得有点紧的臀肉。

　「长期坐着吧？」伊万弯下身体，笑着在阿尔弗雷德耳边低声说：「只比女人小了一些呢，你的这里。很好奇我怎么赚男顾客钱的话，何不自己亲自确认呢？」

　阿尔弗雷德耳根又开始发热了，他吃力地转头，刚好和对方的视线相交，没被镜片遮挡的天蓝色眼睛不服输地瞇起，他猛地抓住对方一只手腕，在伊万晓有兴味的注视下翻过身，身体面对伊万之后把俄国人被抓住的手压上自己胯部，隔着毛巾感受到对方温暖的掌温贴在自己重要部位之上。

　「.....客户为上。」阿尔弗雷德说。

　被囚锢的手腕还是没有松开，俄国人脸上的笑意没有改变，他歪头打量起一脸不想认输的阿尔弗雷德，心底对这人突然的开放感到惊讶，但自己也没理由放过赚更多钱的机会。伊万弯下高大的身体，温柔舔上对方还在微微滚动的喉结，他感觉舌尖接触的肉烫到像是初尝性爱滋味的女孩一样，这个想法逗笑了自己，被按在那人胯间的手掌也开始慢慢搓揉起来，按摩师的手法一向老练而富有技巧性，很快地白色毛巾便隆起半充血的棒状轮廓，在伊万的掌下像对待长笛一样来回抚摸，他低头任由美国人急躁地吻上自已的唇，然后意外地发现对方吻技不错，而难得有男客人愿意回吻伊万，为了回报，伊万揭开了阿尔弗雷德的毛巾，唇退开之后从对方的脸颊慢慢下移，蹭过锁骨、胸膛，甚至在肚脐用舌头转了个色情的圈，然后主动吻上对方明显已经兴奋的性器，虽然味道一点也不好闻，伊万却让那根略湿的阴茎轻轻拍打自己有点泛红的脸颊，发出小小水声。

　「你可真色.....」阿尔弗雷德哑声说，他半撑着身体注视伊万故意引诱的举动，一只手不知不觉抚摸上对方脑袋，那头柔软的卷发让他想起熊玩偶身上的卷毛，颜色也毫无违和感。

　伊万瞇眼笑起来，他挺喜欢阿尔弗雷德现在的表情，所以嘴上佯装不在意地说：「是吗？你可以把这些看作大人的做爱方式。」然后伸出湿软的舌头，粉色舌苔开始在那根竖立的深红性器顶端爱抚，刺激得阿尔弗雷德小腹微微抽蓄，露出隐忍强烈快感的那种神情，大概在美国人的阴茎又像气球膨胀一些之后，伊万才饶了他，俄国人在靠近他的桌子上倒了杯水，含入一口，然后捧起阿尔弗雷德的性器，微微张嘴让龟头能够探入自己灌满冷水的口腔。为了不让水流出，伊万的嘴唇紧紧吸吮对方的性器，每当阴茎进入嘴里一些便会缩减液体的储量，他便必须吞咽下同等体积的水。这个举动发出了非常响亮、像是在吸吮多汁肉肠的那种声音，阿尔弗雷德小小地呃了一声，双手抱住伊万的头，双腿张开一些抬高臀迎合对方的口交。

　很快地，美国人便直接在伊万湿润的嘴里射了出来。由于旅游期间自己抚慰的次数非常少，这次的精液味道相当重，即使是伊万这样经验丰富的老手也稍微被呛到一下，阿尔弗雷德就这样看到俄国人费力吞咽自己的精液之后还得伸舌舔掉嘴角边溢出的白浊，他呆了一会儿，突然倾身用力吻上伊万的嘴唇，或许是太激动了，甚至把唇都蹭烫了才心甘情愿退开来。伊万也一脸呆愣，如果说会吻这位俄国人的男顾客算是少之又少，那么在口交之后还会主动吻过来的也就只有眼前还在喘的这一个了。

　「你，」阿尔弗雷德余气未缓，瞪着眼说：「你口技还不赖。」

　故意装得好像经验丰富的样子。伊万心想，嘴角不自觉微微翘起。

　他伸手，轻抚几下对方在高潮余韵中还有点绷紧的胸肌，手指捏了捏阿尔弗雷德尚未被调教因此还不敏感、软趴趴的深色乳头，立刻引起那人带点不确定是舒服还是疼痛的小小惊呼，最后伊万从容地爬上长椅，双脚张开，跨坐上阿尔弗雷德的腰部，日光灯的投影自他身上垂落到阿尔弗雷德年轻的身体上，伊万可以看到那双如天空湛蓝的眼睛已经逐渐染上污浊的暗色。

　「谢谢。不帮我脱个衣服吗？」

　当最后一件内裤也被粗鲁扯掉之后，阿尔弗雷德撑起身体不断亲吻伊万的脖颈以及胸口，没有技巧可言，却有着最纯粹的热情和示好在一点一点打动身上软声喘息的男人。事实上，当伊万的围巾被摘下时，阿尔弗雷德只愣了一下便迅速又紧密地在那颈上伤疤留下吻痕，一个接着一个，直到吻得伊万胀红耳根才稍微抱歉地克制一下，低声说：「我想看这个疤上面有吻痕的样子啊。」这种话，根本不懂怎么找人敏感点却又擅自让人喜欢上这种方式，还真是过分啊，伊万拿来套子放上对方的腹肌。那他接下来怎么做都不算过分吧？

　「套子戴上后，乖乖待着别动。」

阿尔弗雷德依言戴上套子，他笨拙的动作没有逃过伊万的眼睛，当美国人终于搞定后抬头便看见对方嘴角微微勾着，紫色眼睛在背光中幽暗难辨，他困惑地伸手抚摸对方的手，说：「戴好啦！」然后也学伊万的样子露出那种笑容，大概以为这是某种性暗示的表情，而看到阿尔弗雷德的反应，伊万的笑容反而变小一些，他感觉到思绪躁动发热，眼神转开后伸长手臂拉开一旁桌子的抽屉，各种颜色大小包装的瓶罐在拉开的抽屉里滚动，发出些许碰撞声。

伊万直接挑了一罐深红包装的瓶罐，鲜艳又引人注目的草莓图案吸引了阿尔弗雷德的目光，他问：「这是什么？」好奇地撑起身体想细看那罐东西，伊万扭开瓶盖，顺手倒一些在阿尔弗雷德的胸膛上，带着奇异香味的柔顺液体沾湿了对方的乳头以及腹肌，顺着撑起的身体幅度一路向下滑进阿尔弗雷德的耻毛丛之中，美国人被那种冰凉而滑腻的触感惊吓得不敢随意乱动，但他也闻到了果香，隐隐约约知道了这个东西的作用。

「.....还有其他口味的吗？」阿尔弗雷德哑声问。

伊万指了指旁边还开着的抽屉，大方地说：「自己挑。」

最后美国人挑了巧克力口味，瓶身比伊万那罐小一些，而且瓶盖显然不如刚才伊万旋开的那罐容易打开，阿尔弗雷德不由得心想：明明看上去那么高大有魅力的俄罗斯男人，做爱时竟然使用甜味的润滑剂－－而且是偏爱草莓味，买了最大罐瓶盖也被转松了。他感觉胸膛又热又胀，抬头偷看一眼已经开始用润滑剂扩张自己的伊万，那种按摩时的呆板神情看上去是消失了，此时被一脸皱眉闭眼的压抑表情掩盖。

被安全套包裹的阴茎只要用沾上巧克力润滑剂的手掌来回撸几下便完事了，阿尔弗雷德不知道自己还能做什么，伊万似乎从一开始就不希望自己乱动或打断节奏，他稍微抚摸对方跨在自己两侧的大腿，结实而有力，是正常男人都会希望自己有的那种体格，同时他感觉到掌下的腿部肌肉猛地收缩一下，然后又放松下来规律地随着扩张跳动。

阿尔弗雷德抬手，将沾满巧克力润滑剂的食指挤进伊万正在扩张的后穴里。

「啊！」俄国人叫了一声，声音软绵但有些沙哑，尾音被用力压抑成空白喘息声，伊万低头用困惑的眼神注视把手指埋在自己体内的阿尔弗雷德，后者立刻开口说：「我，我只是觉得我能帮忙－－」

「你不需要帮忙。」伊万说：「如果你等不了，可以直接插进来。」

「为什么？这是你们这里的规矩吗？我觉得这样你也能舒服点..... 」阿尔弗雷德的手指更加深入一些。

伊万皱眉看着他，他想要抓住对方的手问他：难道你不明白这是你花钱买来的性爱？只要你舒服就够的那种？但阿尔弗雷德说的没错，帮忙扩张的话伊万的确比较能享受过程，于是俄国人选择闭上眼感受后穴的两根手指，一根是自己的一根是阿尔弗雷德的，用不同的速度浅抽撑大周遭的肉壁。对方的手指温度比自己凉了些，伊万迟钝地想或许是因为他刚进到店里，而外面开始下雪了。同时他感觉手指被另一个什么勾住，睁开眼看到阿尔弗雷德装作没事的表情，俄国人思绪停顿一瞬间，用很轻的力道在自己的后穴里也勾了下对方的手指，润滑剂在两人纠缠的手指间缓缓流动。

「差不多.....可以了。」伊万喘着气说。就他给客人的服务而言，无论男女，能够不吃药便能保持勃起的情况不多见。一周至少多次的性爱让他的身体得依赖药物的帮助，而现在面对阿尔弗雷德年轻的脸庞和特有的活力，他清楚地感觉自己的阴茎已经充血发硬。更何况还是作为即将被进入的一方。他的一只手撑在美国人的胸膛上。「你不用动。」另一只手从后穴里拔了出来，主动地扶住阿尔弗雷德胀得发疼的性器对准洞口。湿淋淋，混合巧克力与草莓甜点气息的穴口微微张大，稍微含住了下方跳动的深红龟头。瞬间有细麻的刺痛让伊万皱起眉。他放低腰部缓缓把那根曾被自己含射的东西吃进后穴，同时间肩膀随着痛楚无意识摇晃。

「噢.....」阿尔弗雷德瞇起没有镜片遮挡的好看眼睛。他金黄的头发被汗水浸透得像是在海边逐渐下沉的夕阳，与之相对的是俄国人雪白美好的健壮身躯。简直像月光一样白，阿尔弗雷德突兀地冒出这个想法。但是太阳与月亮仅仅在晨曦或薄暮时才能见到彼此，其余时间它们各自在自己的天空称王，互相敌视地分割两个世界；那实在是太可悲了。身为普通人类的自己反而可以自由地与这个月光一样的男人做爱。阿尔弗雷德毫无保留地露出笑容，他安抚地伸手碰触伊万软下来的阴茎，因为疼痛或寒冷，它还在微微发抖。

他说：「这样好点了吗？」手掌不轻不重爱抚对方的性器以及阴囊，鼓鼓的阴囊在他的抚摸下又肥大一些，这引得伊万呻吟，本来因为痛感而暂时僵硬的身体在阿尔弗雷德的胯上往前挺了一下，下意识地把敏感的阴囊和性器送到对方更温暖的掌心。「你喜欢这里？」美国人沙哑地问，三根手指轻捏伊万的阴囊并且绕着左右摩擦起来，而对这种调情，老练的按摩师反倒咬紧了唇脸颊胀红，身体肌肉曲线一时紧绷一时松弛，没有回答。

阿尔弗雷德仰头想吻伊万的唇，但距离太远了，伊万看着他，低头吻上去。

他们仿佛身处在夜晚浸染银光的湖心上，涟漪在身下扩散，晃动。伊万开始动作，在阿尔弗雷德的温热的手掌覆上自己的胸膛时微微挺胸，仰起白皙却带着狰狞疤痕的脖颈同时移动腰部。润滑剂与前列腺液在他后穴里混合成气味特殊的液体，从上下起伏的大腿缓缓流落到阿尔弗雷德淡金色的耻毛上，将那团隐秘的地方打湿浸透。房间里不知不觉充斥性爱特有的味道，出于厌腻与恶心，这曾是伊万最不喜欢的味道，现在他却罕见地没有太多排斥感。他感觉自己被撑大，顶弄，由下而上贯穿的姿势让阿尔弗雷德的整根深色的阴茎都被软肉吞没。美国人每挺几下腰都能看见伊万一点一点重新硬起来的性器，原先是半硬地随着动作拍打阿尔弗雷德的下腹，最后终于完全勃起，直挺挺地贴着伊万雪白的腹部摇晃。要不是现在嘴里都被低吟与喘息占据，阿尔弗雷德还真想吹声口哨。伊万的那里和他的身材比例倒是成正比。

他们换了姿势。在伊万大腿完全酸麻以前，瞇着眼享受的阿尔弗雷德便捕捉到他的疲态，他建议让俄国人躺上长椅，自己背入。于是两人暂时拔出性器后开始笨拙地移动身体，都是大男人的体格使得交换位置有些困难。「你太占空间了。」伊万说，伸手推推想让对方离开长椅好让自己躺直，但阿尔弗雷德不知为何硬是赖在按摩长椅上，坚持脚不落地地和伊万交换姿势。「你才占空间。」美国人哑声说，他终于艰辛地变成上面的那方，居高临下露出满意的笑容。「这里的风景不错。」

「恶趣味啊。」伊万趴着说，在对方看不见的地方勾起嘴角。

再次进入身下人时阿尔弗雷德感觉自己被更紧密地包裹，他猜想原因是这种姿势更有利伊万夹紧双腿，于是皱眉将趴跪的伊万往前顶撞一下，压抑不住急促的气息喃喃说了句真紧。没有刻意掩饰过的音量当然被俄国人捕捉。难不成会很松？伊万耳根发红地朝后方踢一脚，被对方反应迅速地闪躲开，接着他听到一声喉音，白嫩的臀部被人用原始的力道前后撞击。美国人阴囊拍打上自己肉体的声音、润滑剂快速摩擦的水声，以及彼此急促的喘息愈来愈明显。伊万稍微低下头，从身体下方的空隙注视一直带动自己身体摇晃的那个有力胯部，画面明明和其他人没什么不同，他这样告诉发出沙哑呻吟的自己，脸色因垂头的脑充血或者其他更深入的原因而相当红润；但是当阿尔弗雷德加速抽插，从自己背部感受到对方整个身体压上来颤抖地抱住他进入射精前期时，伊万还是吃力地转头吻了吻闭起眼表情压抑的那个人唇角，并且一手揉弄阿尔弗雷德凌乱汗湿的金发，一手快速地替自己撸动膨胀的阴茎。

 

 

柜台的服务员说：「这样的时间可能得算全套的价格了。」这时阿尔弗雷德才想起原先自己是选半套，只好再次掏出皮夹支付对方足够的金额。柜台看了他一眼，又看向在美国人身后等待的按摩师。

「我十五分钟内回来。」伊万说。

刚经历激烈性爱的两人就这么平常地走出店门，阿尔弗雷德穿着来时的衣服，新雪靴让他每抬一次脚都得适应脚趾与靴尖距离过近的紧绷感，他明白总有一天这双靴子会变得柔软而贴合他的脚型，但在此时此刻，细雪之中，美国人只能吸着冻红的鼻子不满地踏出每一个足迹。伊万在他身边看他毛毛躁躁的动作，习惯了寒冷的雪地让他在踏步时明白哪个角度比较不会让整只脚陷入雪里，又或者这不仅有关于生长环境，也与彼此个性中或率直或谨慎的差异有关系。俄国人不禁猜想，或许将来有一天阿尔弗雷德会在众人的掌声中站上他一直羡慕却无缘的人生舞台，这个人能够活得很有价值。于是他挣脱开阿尔弗雷德直到刚才还紧紧握住自己的手了，这时他们两人正好走到小巷出口一座路灯之下，鲜艳的小小招牌被冷风吹得摇晃旋转。

「还有脸书搜名字就能找到我了，伊万。」阿尔弗雷德说，路灯的光眷顾地照在他的笑容上。「下次来美国记得来纽约找我！不然你这种俄罗斯大个子容易被骗观光客的人盯上，你应该知道史塔顿岛游轮是免费的吧。」

「好。」伊万跟着笑。

 

 

   End


End file.
